


Get better soon

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Surgery, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: could i request a rottmnt raph x enby reader (platonic) where the reader just had surgery and is kinda achy? i had a surgery yesterday and im looking for some turtle comfort
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Get better soon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry requests have taken me a while to do, i've been sick for the past few days so I haven't been able to do much but sleep and eat. I've only got one more request to get through after this so stay tuned.

You'd been instructed to stay in bed for the next few days by your doctor after your surgery, April would come over before she went to school and just before she went to work to check up on you. She was a real big help for you, bringing in some extra groceries, keeping you up to date with school work and staying over every so often to keep you company. 

On days that April was too busy to see you the guys would always be at a ready right outside of your window. Slipping the window open they'd stroll in saying their "hellos" and "hope you get better soon". Each of the turtles would do something different for you: Donnie had made tiny little gadgets for you so you could reach things far from you from the comfort of your bed, he'd also check your stitches making sure everything was fine and dandy. Leo would crack jokes with you and give you some suggestions of things to watch while you were on bed rest, if it was his turn to watch over you for a few hours at night he'd ask if he can practise his one-liners with you; of course you always happily accepted. Mikey would cook you some delicious meals as well as bringing you pizza from Lou's Pizza then you'd both debate which Jupiter Jim movie was the best.

Finally, there was Raph. Raph was your best friend, the turtle you were closest with, your amigo, your partner in crime. He was constantly worried that you'd hurt yourself or get stressed and pop out your stitches when you'd furiously laugh at something Leo or Mikey said. He'd sit with you while you were eating dinner to make sure you didn't choke and he'd always clean the dishes much to your arguing. When his brothers had to watch over you he'd always call or text you just to make sure you were okay, of course, he trusted his brothers but we're talking about the safety of his best friend here. He can't just not make a fuss about you when you were in pain.

When it was Raph's turn to look after you he'd grab a bowl of popcorn and some game controllers and "purposely" lose to you at Super Smash Bros. You'd roll your eyes every time he'd say "Looks like you win again shorty."

"Would you  _ actually _ play the game?" You asked one night, he looked at you confused "What're you talking about?" You huffed out a puff of air and motioned to the score on the screen, 5-2. 

"You always let me win but I know you're better at this game," 

"I don't know what your talking abo-"

"Oh please, I've seen you and Donnie play this game. You crushed his butt dude." you laughed, Raph smiled down at you. He tried to put on a frown but he just couldn't do it "Okay, okay shorty, you got me. What do you want a police badge or somethin'." You punched him in the arm, he feigned hurt his other hand dropping the controller on the bed to rub the spot you hit "Oh that did not hurt." you joked. Raph smirked down at you and unpaused the game while you weren't looking "Wha-Hey!" you moaned only for it to fall into silence as you both focused on the fight.

After a few hours, the game console had been turned off, the popcorn bowl was empty and placed on the floor along with copious amounts of rubbish. You were laying against Raph as you watched some random movie your eyelashes batting against your cheeks as sleep consumed you.

"Thank you," you mumbled through your tired lips into the air, Raph turned his head to face you trying his hardest not to jostle you too much. His eyes squinted at you, clearly confused, "For what?" you rubbed your head further into his arms to gain the warmth he provided "For looking after me while I'm like this."

"Well it wasn't just me, but you're welcome. I can't leave my best friend hanging, right?" you hummed in response. Raph turned back to the bright monitor continuing to watch the film "Oh! Hey, don't forget Aprils' comin' 'round in the mornin'." Raph remembered, he felt your soft, even breaths on his arm and instantly knew you didn't hear him. Delicately removing himself from your arms, he traded his large form with a few pillows when you began to murmur. Pulling the covers further up your form he moved the hair away from your face "Goodnight (Y/N)." he walked up to the window one foot touching the harsh, cold metal of the fire exit, turning back he quickly took in your bundled up form in the bed.

"Get better soon."


End file.
